In the automated assembly and packaging of semiconductor or IC devices, the function of a test handler is to test the packaged devices, preferably after they are separated both electrically and physically from one another. There are many types of IC packages in the art, such as chip-scale packages. Commonly, the packaged devices are tested in bulk in order to increase throughput and thus a plurality of these packages need to be handled together simultaneously. As these packages are getting ever-smaller in size, the task of handling them properly and efficiently becomes more difficult and complex.
Typically, the packages are transferred from an input position, moved near to a tester, precisely positioned and aligned with respect to a test contactor of the tester, tested and then moved to an output location for further downstream processing or binning.
An example of a prior art test handler transfer mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,945 entitled “Device Transfer Mechanism for IC Test Handler”. The device transfer mechanism includes a circular-orbit rotation table with multiple pockets that store the devices by a unit of n pieces on the rotation table, and at least three horizontally-disposed rotation arms each of which has a contact arm with a suction section that sucks the devices by a unit of n pieces at the tip of each arm. The rotation arms pick up the devices and place them onto a measurement section for electrical testing. After electrical testing, the devices are lifted from the measurement section for removal. A horizontally-disposed rotation storage arm is additionally provided to transfer the devices by arranging multiple arms with pockets that store devices by a unit of n pieces at the tip of each rotation storage arm.
This design requires too many rotation arms. In particular, the additional rotation storage arm is used as a receiving buffer though dispensing with it would simplify the mechanism. With more components comprised in the transfer mechanism, there is a correspondingly increased risk of failure. Since the rotation table and sets of separate rotation arms are all horizontally disposed, the total area required to house the mechanism is relatively large.